


Comme une éclipse

by malurette



Series: Dragon et Princesse [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Making Up, Unrequited, friendship strained and renewed, mini series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics ; Tatsuki après la disparition d'Orihime et son retour de Hueco Mundo, sur leur relation, et avec Ichigo...<br/>1ère vignette : Comme si le soleil avait disparu.<br/>2ème : Elle en voudra beaucoup au monde et plus encore à elle-même.<br/>3ème : Un retour. <br/>4ème : Cauchemar. <br/>5ème : Certaines choses heureusement ne changeront pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Éclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que se passera-t-il si le soleil disparaît ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme une éclipse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime (/Kurosaki Ichigo)  
>  **Genre :** distance/un peu de zarbi  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** B#4, « coucher de soleil » pour 7_liens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** je crois que le chapitre s’appelait « Goodbye Halcyon Days » (arc des Arrancar, avant le départ pour Hueco Mundo... et ensuite jusqu’au bout.)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 444

Orihime représente le soleil de la vie pour Tatsuki. Entre la couleur chaude de ses cheveux et le rayonnement de son sourire...  
Le jour où elle disparaît brusquement, son monde s’écroule.

Elle se dit ensuite que c’est sa propre faute ; elle voyait bien que quelque chose n’allait pas mais elle pas osé lui en parler, attendant que les confidences viennent d’elle naturellement. Quelque part, elle pressent que c’est lié à Ichigo, à qui elle donnait sa bénédiction en ce qui la concerne : il est trop tard pour changer d’avis maintenant et se mettre à se méfier de lui.  
Elle sait qu’ils reviendront, et elle espère qu’ils lui expliqueront à ce moment-là.

Mais en attendant, il n’y a que le manque criant et l’incompréhension.

Que dirait Orihime elle-même si on lui volait son soleil ? Inventerait-elle un conte pour tromper son chagrin, le périple du soleil au pays de la nuit ?

Quand elle revient enfin, elle est comme voilée de nuées tristes.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Tatsuki-chan. Je ne peux pas te dire, même maintenant, où j’étais. Et avant de parti... Je ne pouvais dire au-revoir qu’à une personne seulement.  
\- Et tu as préféré Ichigo. Je t’y ai encouragée : c’est ma faute alors.  
\- Je pensais que toi tu comprendrais sans que j’aie à te le dire. »

Cela rejoint les réflexions de Tatsuki pendant cette longue absence : oui, elle était censée comprendre. Mais ça n’est pas pour autant qu’elle accepte aussi facilement qu’elle croyait...  
Et quand les explications arrivent, ce sont un conte à dormir debout. Ça ressemble à Orihime d’avant, pleine de rêves et d’inventions, et pourtant, quelque chose a changé ;

« Je suis partie au pays de la nuit. C’était le désert, un désert de sable froid. Les gens là-bas étaient morts mais continuaient à bouger et à parler. Ni des fantômes ni des zombies, autre chose. Ils avaient des trous à la place du cœur. »

Quand Orihime est partie, le soleil s’est bel et bien couché sur la vie de Tatsuki. Il a traversé la nuit et ne se relève plus si brillant qu’autrefois. Même maintenant qu’elle est revenue, quelque chose d’elle semble avoir disparu pour toujours. Et c’est Tatsuki qui a cette étrange réflexion, suite à une association d’idées bizarres digne de celles partagées autrefois par Orihime :

« Dis ? Tu crois à l’hiver nucléaire ? »

Heureusement, Orihime n’y relève rien de bizarre. Elle répond du tac au tac, et elle a beau confirmer d’une certaine manière les craintes passées de Tatsuki, c’est avec un sourire enfin rassurant :  
« Oui. Je l’ai vu. Mais ça ne devrait pas arriver ici. Je t’assure. L’hiver est fini. Le monde va bien. »


	2. S'en prendre à elle-même...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Elle est partie sans rien lui dire !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ne s’en prendre qu’à elle-même  
>  **Auteur :** **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** catastroche  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** B#6, « dispute » pour 7_liens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar, _Goodbye Halcyon Days_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Tatsuki boude. Orihime a disparu, Ichigo fait semblant de ne pas savoir où ni pourquoi et pourtant, elle en est persuadée, il doit savoir quelque chose.   
C’était son meilleur ami jusqu’à ce qu’elle rencontre Orihime, ensuite c’est elle qui est devenue la première. Chance, en parallèle, Orihime a tout de suite beaucoup aimé Ichigo, il jusqu’ici il n’y a eu aucune jalousie entre les trois. Mais maintenant ils sont fâchés à cause de ça.

 _C’était_ son meilleur ami et maintenant elle a perdu confiance en lui.  
Orihime ne lui parlait plus, Orihime ne lui fait plus assez confiance depuis l’été dernier. À mesure qu’elle s’est rapprochée d’Ichigo – et au début Tatsuki s’en est réjouie ! - elle s’est finalement éloignée d’elle. 

Espèce d’imbécile de Tatsuki, se dit-elle : pourquoi avoir encouragé Orihime à courir après Ichigo si c’est pour lui en vouloir ensuite ? Faut savoir ce que tu veux. Comme elle ne peut plus s’en prendre qu’à elle-même, elle n’est pas prête de sortir de sa mauvaise humeur.  
Si encore elle s’était engueulée directement avec Orihime ça n’aurait pas duré : on ne peut pas se disputer avec Orihime ; dans sa gentillesse elle comprend et pardonne pour ainsi dire tout. Et puis c’est contagieux.  
Seule face à son absence Tatsuki s’en veut terriblement. Elle ne peut pas se pardonner à elle-même de l’avoir laissée filer comme ça. 

Le pire c’est quand Chizuru se pointe et l’engueule elle de n’avoir pas avoir assez bien gardé sa princesse.   
« Tu avais un double avantage ! Un corps de fille pour rester à ses côtés quelles que soient les circonstances et une personnalité masculine pour vouloir la protéger même si elle n’en avait pas eu besoin !   
\- J’suis pas un mec, bordel.  
\- T’es censée être sa meilleure amie, comment t’as pu laisser arriver ça ? Pourquoi t’as pas mieux tenu ton rôle ? »

D’habitude c’est presque une plaisanterie, là ça devient sérieux et violent. Des mots durs volent. Ça en vient presque à une gifle de Chizuru que Tatsuki bloque facilement, mais l’effet est le même que si elle l’avait reçue.   
Tatsuki rage, peste, mais au final s’excuse.  
Elle promet qu’elle la retrouvera. Comment, elle ne sait pas. Mais il faudra bien. Elle va prendre son courage à deux mains et cuisiner Ichigo, exiger enfin des explications...

...et c’est là que lui aussi disparaît sans prévenir. Lui et la moitié de sa petite bande. 

C’est déjà la deuxième fois qu’ils disparaissent ainsi. La dernière fois Tatsuki savait au fond d’elle qu’Orihime reviendrait bientôt saine et sauve. Elle lui avait promis avant de s’en aller. Mais maintenant, avec l’hiver venu, et sans un mot pour la prévenir, elle n’est plus sûre de rien. Bon sang !!


	3. De retour enfin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle n'aurait jamais dû partir ainsi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De retour enfin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Inoue Orihime/Arisawa Tatsuki  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « premier baiser » pour Shojoai Fangirl (Saint Valentin ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : spéculatif post-arc des Arrancar/guerre d’hiver  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Orihime est enfin de retour de… où elle avait disparu. Sa première réaction est de courir se jeter dans les bras de Tatsuki.

\- Tu m’as tellement manqué !  
Si tu savais comme je suis désolée d’avoir eu à partir sans te dire au-revoir, sans t’expliquer…  
J’avais peur de te mettre en danger, tu n’aurais pas voulu me laisser partir, bien sûr tu aurais voulu venir aussi et…

Une main cherche son visage, des doigts s’entrelacent.

\- Oh, si c’était à refaire, c’est toi que je serais venue voir !

Et elle lui fait partager le goût de larmes de ses lèvres.


	4. Raconte-moi ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pour l'instant faisons comme s'il n'était rien arrivé de bizarre et attendons..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Raconte-moi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Arisawa Tatsuki  & Inoue Orihime   
> **Genre :** un peu glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** B#7, « cauchemar » pour 7_liens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** après l’arc des _Arrancar_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400+

On va faire comme si rien n’avait changé, décide Tatsuki devant le silence d’Orihime. Comme si de rien n’était. Passer du temps ensemble. Faire confiance à Orihime, parce que qu’est-ce qu’elle peut bien faire d’autre ? Attendre qu’elle lui raconte, d’elle-même, ce qu’elle voudra bien. Et revenir à une vie normale.

Ça veut dire prévoir une nuit à passer entre copines. Comme au bon vieux temps.   
Manger ensemble, ah, la cuisine loufoque d’Orihime ! Même retrouver ça lui fait plaisir. C’est tellement unique, mine de rien ça lui manquait aussi.   
Choisir et regarder un film, toutes les deux, quelque chose de léger cette fois, pas d’histoire d’horreur. Une comédie de romantique, pour les jeunes filles qu’elles sont censées être.   
Dormir côte à côte. Et avant de dormir...

« Raconte-moi une histoire ? »

Tatsuki a bien fait exprès de ne pas demander « ton » histoire. « Ce qui c’est passé » ? Non. Elle laisse le choix à Orihime. Et puis de toute façon, à ce stade, elle n’y pensait presque plus. Elle croit à leur soirée entre amies normale. Tant pis pour ce silence qu’elles masquent, elle passe un bon moment ainsi et elle aimerait autant que ça dure.

« Oh oui, une histoire. Avec des fantômes. »

Il y a toujours eu des trucs bizarres dans les histoires d’Orihime. Des robots tueurs et des animaux gentils. Ça n’est pas toujours drôle. Ça n’est pas toujours joli. Mais c’est toujours intéressant. Et cette fois, c’est devenu... bizarre dans un sens dérangeant. 

Les fantômes d’Orihime ont toujours été un peu spéciaux, mais là ça devient... presque grotesque. Et terrifiant.   
Un trou à la place du cœur.  
Des yeux qui repoussent.  
Des bras coupés... qui ne repoussent pas tous.

Tatsuki s’en sent elle-même un trou qui se creuse dans la poitrine, l’envie de fermer lex yeux très fort pour ne plus voir ce sourire qui semble maintenant forcé et les bras liés à imaginer les horreurs qu’Orihime a pu voir pendant son absence, où qu’elle soit partie et constater qu’elle n’aurait de toute façon rien pu faire pour l’aider, même en sachant plus tôt. 

« Orihime. C’est ça que tu vois la nuit désormais ? »


	5. Inchangé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour maintenant, et pour toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Certaines choses ne changeront jamais  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Arisawa Tatsuki - Inoue Orihime - Kurosaki Ichigo - Kuchiki Rukia  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** B#5, « cœur » pour 7_liens  
>  **Continuité :** disons post- _Arrancar_ ; mais pas de spoil pour autant  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Orihime aimera Ichigo pour toujours.   
Et lui, jamais il ne saura répondre à ses sentiments. Tatsuki le connaît, depuis le temps : s’il avait pu, ça serait fait depuis longtemps.   
Tout comme elle connaît Orihime, depuis un peu moins longtemps mais plus à fond. C’est un premier amour qui ne s’éteindra jamais complètement. Ça cessera peut-être de faire mal. 

Elle n’y croit pas pour l’instant, mais elle aimera sans doute quelqu’un d’autre plus tard. Sans pour autant arrêter de l’aimer lui. Il faudra beaucoup de compréhension de la part du quelqu’un en question pour comprendre qu’elle y a renoncé depuis longtemps et que les anciens sentiments ne font pas d’ombre aux nouveaux.

Elle, elle sait. Et elle sait d’autant plus comme c’est compliqué que la réalisation est récente.  
Elle ne croit pas non plus qu’Orihime verra jamais en elle autre chose qu’une amie. Une plus que super meilleure amie. Mais pas une amoureuse.  
Ce n’est pas grave.  
Elle aussi a appris à renoncer et sait que même si un jour elle vient à s’amouracher de quelqu’un d’autre, ça n’enlèvera rien à son affection pour Orihime et leur amitié.

Orihime a dit que si Ichigo était amoureux pour de bon de Rukia ça serait plus facile pour elle de s’effacer, parce qu’elle les aime si fort tous les deux. Ça, Tatsuki le comprend presque trop bien.  
Au début, elle s’est étonnée un peu de la voir le choisir lui, parmi tant de garçons. Mais elle reconnaît que, même s’il n’est pas pour elle au final, il aurait dû être un bon choix.   
Et elle s’est dit aussi que oui, ça serait une bonne solution : Ichigo avec Kuchiki et ils pourraient avoir des aventures dans leur monde bizarre, et elle à consoler Orihime de retour à leur vie normale. Côté cœur ça ne s’est pas fait, pas encore en tout cas, et côté vie c’est parti en sucette.  
C’est dommage : dans la vie, tout ne se déroule pas comme on voudrait. 

Jusqu’à il n’y a pas si longtemps, Tatsuki se pensait dans le rôle du chevalier servant qui protègerait toujours Orihime. Et c’est en passe de devenir l’inverse. Orihime s’est découvert des aptitudes bizarres et s’est retrouvée entraînée dans le monde paranormal, laissant Tatsuki derrière.

Mais maintenant qu’Orihime est revenue, elle promet qu’elle va tout lui raconter. Ça prendra juste un peu de temps. Et elle confirme aussi ce que Tatsuki savait déjà : même si la vie leur joue des tours, il y aura toujours un lien entre elles. Leurs sentiments ne s’effaceront jamais, jamais.

Orihime pose la main sur la poitrine de Tatsuki, songeuse.  
« Tu sais, le coup du fil rouge du destin ? Il y a aussi des chaînes qui relient les âmes et les cœurs. Si la mienne n’est pas attachée à Ichigo, je voudrais qu’à la place elle le soit à toi. Ce serait mieux, non ? Et comme une chaîne c’est tellement plus solide qu’un ruban... »

Tatsuki retire délicatement la main d’Orihime et la serre ensuite très fort : effectivement, certaines choses sont solides et ne changent jamais.


End file.
